


Booty Britches

by mythicaliz



Series: Good Mythical More MORE [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad Decisions, Clothed Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Underwear, Underwear Kink, WTF, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: after an encounter in the office the boys have some shower fun. Part one isHere





	Booty Britches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



Rhett jumped up from the couch, threw the pickle in the trash and took long strides to meet Link in the doorway. The pair silently made their way down the hall to the office shower, trying not to be to conspicuous; nodding awkwardly as they passed their employees. Rhett closed and locked the bathroom door and they both began to disrobe. Link stripped down and Rhett let out a little whimper at the sight of  Link’s trimmed black pubes matted with come from the events a few minutes earlier. 

 

Rhett pulled off his plaid shirt and black skinny jeans but froze awkwardly in his tight, orangy pink, short boxer briefs. “I... Should I?” he stammered. “Leave them on,” Link said, as he held the shower curtain back for Rhett. Link fiddled with the knobs until the water was the perfect temperature. “Nice MeUndies,” Link said, snapping the waistband of the undies containing Rhett’s perfect  ass. “You look like a fuzzy peach.” he said, his hands raking through the fluffy hairs on Rhett’s lower back.

 

Rhett sighed and stuck his head under the shower head, letting the hot water rush down his back, dripping down in perfect rivulets, making his boxers nearly see through. Link bit his lip at the sight of Rhett’s ass and rock hard cock in the flesh coloured, see through, tight boxers.  “I’d like to exercise my inalienable right to smack it,” he asked with a grin. Rhett nodded and Link smacked his tiny round ass, his hand on the wet fabric making an exceptionally loud smack. Rhett shivered at the impact which made Link do it again and again. Link loved watching Rhett’s reaction. 

 

Link knelt down and  ran a finger along Rhett’s crack, down between his legs to his balls and perineum. Rhett moaned loudly, leaning against the cool tile. Link dragged his fingers back up Rhett, pushing his finger against Rhett’s asshole through the thin, stretchy fabric. He dragged his fingers back and forth, applying more and more pressure each time. His index finger circled Rhett’s hole, pushing and stretching until his finger tip pushed in. Rhett’s legs began to shake with the waves of pleasure flowing through him. 

 

Link braced Rhett’s legs with his shoulders as he went in with his tongue, lapping hard at Rhett’s ass. Rhett let out a long low moan; he had never felt anything like this. His moans spurred Link on, who enthusiastically licked at his tight asshole with his firm, wide tongue. Rhett’s eyes rolled back in his head as Link’s tongue pushed into him, the fabric felt weirdly dry on Link’s tongue despite being soaking wet. Link snuck a finger into the leg hole of the underwear, desperate to feel Rhett’s flesh as he clawed at his perfect round ass cheeks, spreading them, as he pushed his tongue deeper into him.

 

Rhett moaned and lowered the waistband at the front of his underwear, pulling  his pulsing purple cock out, his fist beating it in rhythm with Link’s tongue. “Link, fuck Link,” Rhett moaned as he jerked off feverishley. He came in  waves, slapping on the tile wall, his asshole spasming around Link’s tongue. His legs gave out and he slid down the shower wall, panting and gasping for air. He pulled Link into his arms on the shower floor, the water beating down on them from the shower head. Rhett’s long arms and legs encircled Link and he pressed a wet kiss to the side of his head. 

 

They stayed on the shower floor cuddling as the water turned luke warm and then ice cold. “We should get out,” Link said, shivering.

 

“Don’t wanna,” Rhett said. 

 

“Because getting out of the shower means we’re going to have to talk about what we just did and figure out what we’re gonna do about our wives?” Link asked. 

 

“Yup,” Rhett replied.

 

“Come on, Booty Britches,” Link said as he got  up, and reached  a hand down to Rhett. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that happened, thanks for reading!


End file.
